


Queens in the North

by AutisticBatfam



Series: All of the Stark kids are LGBT [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticBatfam/pseuds/AutisticBatfam
Summary: Sansa finally gets the happy ending she deserves.





	Queens in the North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



People were surprised of course, a few of them outraged even. But with all of the members of the Great Houses that had been killed in the wars, there weren't enough of them left to make enough of a fuss. And the smallfolk were mostly occupied with staying alive anyway, and besides, they didn't really have a say in who their Queen marries.

Sansa, still a romantic at heart even after everything, had planned the perfect proposal.

She'd lured Mya out their room with promises of warm ale afterwards, and they'd gone on a walk in the Godswood with Ghost as their protector. The snow all around them sparkled with the reflection of the setting sun, and the Weirwood trees seemed to smile at them as they passed. It was perfect.

Sansa held Mya's hand as they strolled through, talking about the adventure they'd had in the Eyrie where one of the mules had run away and they'd been forced to chase after it.

"And I was so scared I was going to slip and fall, so I looked at you to see what I should do, and it seemed to me as if you were having the time of your life!"

Sansa was still a bit outraged, remembering the excited look Mya had had on her face. "Only because nothing ever happened in the Eyrie! Well, nothing that I got to see anyway.", Mya protested. "Finally something interesting was going on!" "Well, I guess that's true", Sansa conceded, smiling at her lover.

"You were the best thing to ever happen to me there", Mya said, smiling back and leaning over to kiss her beautiful Queen. Ghost huffed, trying unsuccessfully to climb up one of the trees to catch a squirrel that had thus far been lucky enough to survive the winter. Sansa laughed, happy and content.  
Eventually they reached the heart tree, the one that Ned and Catelyn had exchanged their vows in front of, and Sansa pulled Mya to a stop. “Sansa, what are you doing? Don't you want to keep walking?” Mya asked, puzzled. “Yes, love, in a minute. First I want to ask you something.” Sansa took both of Mya's hands in hers and smiled at her lovingly. 

“Mya, you've supported me through these hard first years as Queen with hardly any complaining. You've always been so kind to me, even when I was Alayne and everyone else didn't look twice at me. You were my only friend for so long and you've made me the happiest I've been in a very long time.”  
Sansa knelt down, still holding Mya's hands and asked that fateful question : “Would you marry me and reign alongside me as my consort?” 

Mya was flabbergasted. She'd dreamed about this happening, but hadn't thought it would ever come true. “Well- Sansa, I…. I don't know what to say. I love you, so so much, but I'm a woman! And a bastard to boot!”  
Sansa bit her lip. For once she'd been so caught up in planning the perfect proposal that she'd forgotten what the rest of the Kingdoms would say. And then she remembered something wonderful. “Who's there to tell us no, Mya? Queen Dany is herself in a relationship with Queen Asha, and if the rumors are true Queen Arianne won't have anything negative to say about us either. No one else is of any consequence!” 

Mya slowly nodded her head. If ever there was a better time for two Queens to be married, it would be now, with the Reign of the Four Queens bringing the world back from the brink of death. She suddenly lunged at Sansa, mind made up, and kissed her as if her life depended on it. “Yes yes yes!!! I'll gladly marry you, my love!  
And so they were. They had two weddings, a small private one that only the remaining Stark siblings, Theon and Gendry attended and a grand one that all of the Queens and their various consorts and friends attended.  
Many tears were shed, much laughter rang out into the night and Sansa knew that she would be happy and safe for the remainder of her days.  
She and her wife, Queen Consort Mya Stone would face any threats just as they would do everything in the years to come. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be nice. Sansa is a lesbian and deserves nice things, and I wanted to fill up the Sansa/Mya tag a bit more.


End file.
